


I Just Wanna See My Baby

by stalllme



Series: IT 25 Days Of Christmas [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, IT 25 Days of Christmas, M/M, Parents, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalllme/pseuds/stalllme
Summary: It’s Eddie’s first Christmas without Richie. Or so he thinks.





	I Just Wanna See My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 prompt of the IT 25 Days Of Christmas project!!
> 
>  
> 
> Day 5- Traveling Home/ Family

-12:00 am 

**Eds:** Just put Maggie to sleep. Missing you a ton, Rich. Goodnight. 

**Rich:** I'm so sorry I couldn't make home in time, baby. Give my other baby goodnight kisses for me. I love and miss you both so much. Merry Christmas.

"Daddy?"

Eddie's eyes snapped over to the shadowy figure perched at the bottom of the stairs, clad in Christmas-patterned pajamas, with her small hands behind her back sheepishly.

Guilt surged through Eddie's veins, the thought that Richie really wouldn't be home for Christmas due to him being in New York for work was finally sinking in.

This was the first Christmas that Eddie hadn't spent with Richie in over a decade. Even when they were kids Richie would always end up sneaking through his bedroom window where they would exchange extra presents that they always got for each other.

Tears were building at his water line as he looked their daughter, the golden lights from the Christmas tree bouncing off her face. "Oh, Mags-"

Eddie took Maggie into his arms, holding her tight and pressing kisses into dark hair as he tried to hold back his tears, trying not to break down in front of her. 

He carried her to one of the armchairs next to the Christmas tree, her face still buried into the crook of his neck before she pulled away to look at him.

"Why are you sad, Daddy?" She asked innocently, which caused Eddie to laugh wetly. "Is Papa okay?"

Eddie sniffed a few times, but nodded, tucking a few unruly brown curls behind her ear. "Papa's Okay, lovebug. Daddy just misses him a little too much."

Maggie nodded her head. "I wish he was home."

"Me too, sweetheart," Eddie whispered to her, before standing up while keeping his daughter on his hip. "But we'll see him soon, alright? Now let's get you back to bed, angel.” 

-12:35 am 

**Rich:** Surprise.

Maggie had been asleep for thirty minutes, and Eddie, unable to fall asleep on Christmas morning without Richie by his side, decided to lay next to their seven year old daughter and not-so-subtly watch her sleep. 

But then his phone vibrated.

Eddie has stared at the message for a solid minute, unable to comprehend just what his husband had texted him, but before he could reply there was the familiar noise of the front door opening and closing.

To Eddie's benefit Maggie happened to be a very heavy sleeper, As he basically thrashed out from under the blue comforter and stumbled down the stairs and to the front door, where a wave of happiness crashed over Eddie's form, because... _There he was._

Richie, his husband,his best friend, the father of his daughter, was stood there, suitcases and bags at his feet as he shrugged off a thick winter coat littered with snowflakes. They met eyes.

"Hey, Eds," was all he said.

Eddie let out a sound that was something in between a sob and a yell, before sprinting full speed and barreling in his husbands chest, almost knocking him over.

Richie let out a blissful laugh, before gently guiding Eddie's head from off of his chest, cupping his cheeks and planting a long and passionate kiss to his lips, pulling away when he felt Eddie's tears hit his own freckled cheeks.

"Hey, Sugar.” Richie said softly, which caused Eddie to inhale deeply because he really was there, his husband was there, holding his face in his hands and brushing his tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, Love. I’m right here.”

"You're here," Eddie echoed. "We missed you so much."

Richie pulled him back into his chest, rubbing gentle circles into his lower back. "Of course I'm here, I couldn't have missed Christmas with my family. Are you sure you're okay?”

With a final nod to his chest, Eddie sniffled a few times before taking a few breaths and releasing his husband and instead taking his cold hands and looking into his eyes. "Couldn't be better."

"Good," Richie said warmly, squeezing his hands. "Now, take me to our daughter, would you? I haven't seen that gremlin in two weeks. I think she deserves all the presents I got for her in New York.”

Eddie laughed as he wiped away the last of his tears, grabbing his husband hands and quickly leading them up the stairs and into Maggie’s room.

And as Eddie watched with more tears in his eyes as Richie gently shook their daughter’s sleeping form before she jolted awake and launched into his inviting arms, Eddie could safely and truly say that _this_ was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, don’t we love the cliché.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! @stalll-me


End file.
